The Last Day Of Public School
by TheOneSethCohen
Summary: The last day of Kim and Ron's senior year has arrived and all they can think are memories from their past, such as how they met all the way up to how Ron made the football team. Oneshot could be more if you would like it to become a chapter story Plz R


**The Last Day Of Public School**

**By: TheOneSethCohen**

**The idea for this story came to me while listening to a song. The song itself had nothing to do with summer at all; it was more of the beat that got me think. If you're wondering what the song is it is called **_**Perfect Weapon**_** by **_**Communique**_**. I have no idea how the song or the beat of the song made me think about the idea for this story; I guess it just came to me. I hope this doesn't get boring, but it is mainly about all the memories Kim Ron and Monique had with each other through out life.**

The sun was already starting to seep its way into Kim's bedroom. As the light trickled up and onto her face Kim began to stir, before kicking the sheets off. She couldn't believe that the day had finally arrived. After thirteen years she would be graduating and be going off to college. Memories from her first day of pre school began to fill her head as she walked into her bathroom.

That was the day she met Ron, the more she though about it he was her first best friend, and that was how it had been to this very day. The only change was that they were no longer just friends. The though of boyfriend and girlfriend brought even more memories into her head.

Kim remembered her kiss with Ron under this mistletoe, as well as the whole thing with the moodulator incident. She had a really good laugh about that. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen all the feelings she had for Ron. As she turned the water on waiting for it to get warm enough to fully wake her up she decided to pick out the last set of cloths she would every wear to public school. Kim couldn't believe that today would be her final day of high school along with Ron, Monique, and the rest of the graduating class of 2007. And still as she climbed into the shower; the warm water awaking every part of her body, more and more memories seemed to pack and fill her brain.

The biggest one was her junior prom. What a night that had been, saving the world, and then realizing how much she loved Ron. She remembered how nervous they had both been while they stood out the doors to the gym. She remembered Ron who was busy worrying about what he would do if he were to mess up the night. They had both walked hand in hand, to a silent gym. It was only silent for a moment, before Bonnie yelled,

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating?"

Bonnie had tried to laugh, but the roar of applause from everyone around drowned her out and she was forced to walk back to her chair sulking. As she began to wash her auburn hair she remember the dates Ron had taken her on. She let out a laugh as she remembered how much she disliked Ron's coupon book. She even remembered the double date that had been beyond weird, her and Ron sitting across from Shego and Mr. Barkin.

Kim turned the water off and climbed out of the shower. She walked over to the mirror and after wiping away what the hot steam had left and looked herself over. She had changed a lot since junior high. She no longer had to wear those pesky braces; the memory from Ron's mother driving them to the orthodontist filled her head. That had been very awkward to explain to her father, who almost had a heart attack when Kim called him to explain what had happened.

She still had the amazing emerald green eyes she had back then. She had grown a little bit taller, but it was Ron who had really hit a growth spurt over the summer before high school. More and more memories where filling her head, but at the call from her mother they quickly vanished.

"Kimmie breakfast!" called Andrea from downstairs.

'Be right there mom." called Kim as she pulled her navy blue shirt over her head, trying her best not to ruffle her now combed hair.

"Morning mom, dad-" said Kim as she paused to give him a kiss on the cheek.

As usual her mother was getting her white coat on and getting a cup of coffee, while her father read the morning paper, and as usual the tweebs were busy upstairs.

All of a sudden a rocket zoomed in from downstairs. It didn't faze anyone; Mr. Dr. P merely leaned back in his chair avoiding the rocket while Mrs. Dr. P just raised the coffee pot she had in her hand. The rocket wizzed around the kitchen three or four times before finally crashing through the kitchen window above the sink.

And as usual their mother explained to them about why they were not allowed to have rockets in the house.

"Morning Mr. Dr. P, Mrs. Dr. P." said Ron as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Ron." said Kim's mother as she took a sip of coffee.

" Good morning Ronald." said her father, his face behind the newspaper.

"Morning Kim." smiled Ron as he bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ron is it cool if we borrow Rufus for a moment?" asked Jim, a smile rolling across his face.

"Sure just make sure I have him back before Kim and I head off to school." said Ron as the naked mole rat yawned and crawled out of his pocket. Rufus smiled and jumped onto Jim's shoulder. The twins then ran back up to their room and quickly closed the door behind them.

"Ready for our last day of high school Kim?" asked Ron as Mrs. Possible laid out some pancakes in from of him.

"Enjoy Ron." she said smiling down at him.

"You bet, can you believe how fast it has seemed? I mean one day we're playing ball and the next, we're going to be graduating." said Kim as she gulped down her orange juice.

"I know." replied Ron as he took his plate to the sink.

"Well we better get going. Monique, had something she wanted to tell me before school starts up." said Kim as she kissed both her parents good-bye.

"Oh wait just let me go grab Rufus." said Ron as he turned on his heels and bgean to climb the stairs to the tweebs room.

Ron was halfway up the stairs when he hard a loud bang. Next thing Ron knew the tweebs were racing past him out the back door and into the backyard.

"Hickabickaboo?"

"Hosha!"

Ron looked up into the sky. She sun was still not fully over the horizon, though he could see a small object soaring up into the sky.

"Hey um guys.. where is Rufus?" asked a worried Ron. Kim walked up beside him and placed her arm around him. Ron did the same and placed his arm around Kim's waist as they both looked up into the sky.

"We needed someone to test out the new shuttle that we built." said the tweebs simultaneously.

"Boys!" said Andrea as she walked into the backyard to see what they had done.

"Jim...Tim we have gone over this before if you're going to launch a rocket into space, you don't need to launch it from in the house," began James though after catches the gaze his wife had just thrown him he finished his sentence by saying, " Or outside, you don't need to be launching rockets into space as it is."

"But dad you didn't have a problem with the first four we launched from the roof."

James knew that he was in hot water now. Sweat tricked down his forehead as he tried to come up with an excuse to tell his wife.

* * *

" So Monique, come on spill, whets the news?" asked Kim as she and Ron caught up with her after first getting Rufus out of a tree. The shuttle had sent him into space for about thirty seconds before sending him back to earth. Everything went well until the shuttle got caught in a tree and Kim had to climb up and save him. 

"Well while I was closing up last night at Club Banana I heard Amanda say something about a 75 percent off on all clothing!" said Monique.

"Ron had never seen Kim's eyes get so big before, they looked as though they were about to pop out of their sockets.

He then had to cover his ears as Kim and Monique began to jump up and down screaming at the top of their lungs.

" Well K you seem happy today...finally get into that second rate college of your dreams." said Bonnie with a grin on her face. Even on the last day of school she had to be the bitch.

Kim was about to retort back, but stopped as Ron placed a hand on her shoulder. " Kim she's not worth it." said Ron as he looked into her emerald green eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. After a moment the kiss became more and more, though as the sound of the bell going off the two teens hugged and made their way to the gym hand in hand.

Cheer had been the same as always, Bonnie bickering and complaining about how Kim had to be little miss perfect about everything. As Kim began to get back into her regular cloths and hang her cheerleading cloths back up in her locker for the last time, she began to remember her first day of cheerleading.

It had been in sixth grade, Kim walked nervously through the gym up to Bonnie, Tara and a few other girls that were sitting at a table on the other side of the gym. Kim didn't know it at the time, but Bonnie had given her one of the hardest routine ever, and she Kim Possible had executed it flawlessly; Bonnie had almost swallowed half her pencil. From there on out Kim had been head cheerleader and everyone apart from Bonnie had looked up to her.

While Kim had been busy spending first period as a Middleton High cheerleader for the last time, Ron was busy spending time with the rest of the football team. He began to remember how he had become the Middleton Mad dog, with his crazy mouth foaming antics. Then he remembered how he though he had heard Kim talk about trading up and replacing Ron with a jock. After hearing that Ron decided to try out for the football team. He remembered when he had first tried out.

He had met Kim in the library, to explain to her how he had come up with a plan to pick up chicks. All he had to do was play a spot. He had tried out for all of them, and he had failed at all of them. Then finally this year after hearing that Brick had finally gone off to college he though the best way to impress Kim would be to play for Middleton High as quarterback.

He had made the team, but Kim found out later that he had cheated his way onto the team. He had as he called it secretly borrowed Kim's battle suit. Everyone though Ron was a hero for helping them win the game against the Lowerton Lemurs. Though after Kim had found out, Ron went and told Mr. Barkin. And though he was quit mad at Ron, he said that Ron would still be on the team as the new running back. All of years of running from the bad guy had really paid off in the end for Ron.

After the next three periods both Kim and Ron walked into the cafeteria together along with Monique. While Ron was busy wondering what they were going to be indulging themselves in this time Kim and Monique were remembering the first time they had ever met.

It had been at the store they now worked for, Club Banana where they had first met. Both had been busy shopping when they had run into each other. And now here they were best friends forever.

As Ron stood in line behind Josh Mankey, a few thoughts filled his head. The first one was their first day of being seniors. When Kim Monique and him had learned the sad truth that there would be no senior table, and then the horrible memory of learning the disgusting truth behind mystery meat. The last thing to pass through his mind before the lunch lady dumped a plate full of mystery meat onto his tray was that Josh's last name was almost spelled like money. Shivers were sent down Ron's spine and he remembered the horror of Camp Wannaweep, cabin thirteen, and sharing it with Bobo the monkey.

Finally after the three had gotten their lunch they went and sat down at their usual table for the last time. Then it hit Kim. After graduation she would never have to put up with Bonnie's bitchyness ever again, the thought of that brought a smile across her face.

After Monique was done eating her lunch she got up and took her tray away.

"So KP, what do you want to do tonight?" asked Ron as he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Bueno Nacho, and a movie how does that sound?" she replied as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. For Kim it was very easy for her to get lost in his eyes just as much as it was for Ron to get lost in her emerald green eyes.

"Sounds wonderful." said Ron as he leaned in and gave his girlfriend a slight peck on the cheek.

The rest of the school day was over before they knew it.

Kim felt a little sadness fill her heart as her and Ron walked out the front doors for the last time. She looked back at the school that would hold so many memories, her very first date, learning to drive, prom, and the number one memory was the fact that she realized that she was in love with Ron the entire time and it wasn't until her junior year of high school that she figured it out. She wrapped her arm around Ron's shoulder and leaned in and kissed him. At first this had caught Ron off guard. He had been busy trying to remember where he had parked his scooter. He quickly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

At that moment then both Kim and Ron forgot about all the memories they had had since pre k, for the time being the only thing that mattered now was that they were done with high school and they had their whole lives to look forward to. And with that done they walked hand in hand down to Bueno Nacho for the start of the rest of their lives.

**End Of Story…**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this story. If you would like me to make this into a story please let me know. If not I will probably end this as a one shot. Please let me know if any characters seemed off. I did my best not to leave out any detail. I accept any type of criticism. Just tell me what you thought of it. So yeah all in all this was the first one shot I have ever written, and like I just said if you would like me to turn it into a story let me know. If I end up continuing the story I would most likely change the title of the story and have the title that is up now changed into the first chapter. I have another story that I have been working on called London Rush, if you want you can check it out; all you have to do is click the link on my bio. To everyone who has read my London Rush story I just want to say thanks. I have had around 1700 hits total!**

**Thank you**

**TheOneSethCohen**

**Eh what ever...just ****Patrick**** :D**


End file.
